


Hobbit ballet AU Drabbles

by Pizza_eclipse



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ballet AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizza_eclipse/pseuds/Pizza_eclipse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo meets Frodos new dance teacher</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Frodo pestered him for weeks until Bilbo had finally agreed. Every time Bilbo picked him up after ballet class, Frodo was eager to show him his new dance steps.

"Hello Frodo. I'm sorry ... the traffic was horrible. Did you have fun today?"

"Yes Uncle. Mr. Oakenshield taught us how to do pirouettes."

Bilbo furrowed his eyebrows. "Mr. Oakenshield? I thought Mr. Ori is your teacher."

A man in his mid thirties entered the ballet hall. He wore a tight grey shirt and black  
sweat pants. "Hello there. Mr. Ori called in sick two days ago. I'm his substitute for the next weeks."

Frodo tugged on Bilbos sleeve. "Uncle this is Mr. Oakenshield. My new teacher."

"Thorin Oakenshield."He held out his hand. 

"Bilbo Baggins. I'm Frodos uncle. Nice to meet you."

Thorin got down on one knee and ruffled Frodos hair. " I hope you had fun today and don't forget to practice your pirouettes."

"Yes I will do that. Come on uncle let's go home." Frodo snatched his backpack from Bilbos hand and ran towards the locker room.

"He is really energetic. It is a pleasure to work with him."

Bilbo sighed " Yeah I'm glad we found a way to direct his energy into the right channels."

Thorin scratched the back of his head "Are you interested in dance lessons? I give evening dance lessons for adults two times a week."

He roamed through his gym bag and gave him a business card "Give me a call if you are interested."

Bilbo studied the card and chuckled nervously "Ah ... I´d better check on Frodo. You can´t leave them alone for more than ten minutes. Children.... "

Thorin nodded in agreement" I have two nephews at the same age. Sometimes they are a bit of a handful."

"Very well then. Good-bye Mr. Oakenshield."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili throws a tantrum

Bilbo made his way through the crowd of people " Come on Frodo! We don´t have all day."  
Frodo pulled a sulky face."Shopping is boring."  
"I know, I know, but you need new ballet shoes" They entered a big shoe shop. 

It was a sunny saturday afternoon and the store was overcrowed with people.  
A big hand patted him on the shoulder. "Mr. Baggins!" 

Bilbo turned around "Mr. Oakenshield.What a suprise." 

" You can say Thorin."A smile flashed over his face. 

"It seems that I wasn´t the only one who had the glorious idea to go on a shopping trip on a saturday" Bilbo nodded in the direction of the large crowd who had gathered in front of the checkout counter.

"That´s sheer madness.It took me a while to find the shop. I lost my way twice. " Thorin crossed his arms and stared at the ceiling. I´m here with my nephews. I hope they don´t get me in trouble. I promised them ice cream in return if they behave like normal children. 

Frodo impatiently shuffled his feet on the ground " Uncle can I play with them?  
"Business before pleasure Frodo. You can play with them later but first we must find an employee.  
He looked around and tried to get an overview when a loud crash caught his attention.

"Oh no I have a bad feeling" Thorin disappeared behind a shoe rack. 

Kili was buried under a pile of shoe boxes.  
I can´t believe this" Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose. "What have I told you five minutes before?"  
"You two ... you are going to clean this mess up .... RIGHT NOW ... and put the boxes back on the shelf."

Kili angrly stomped his foot "It wasn´t my fault" Fili shoved me"

I don´t care who started it. Clean it up !" 

Tears sprang to Kilis eyes and he rubbed his nose. An employee came rushing towards them.

It took them a while to clean up because Kili refused to help his brother.  
"Come one you two. Lets get out of here" I am very disappointed in both of you."  
"But uncle Thorin...you promised us ice cream ..." Kili protested.

Ice cream is for children with good manners, who listen to their parents. He dragged them both out of the shop.  
Kili broke into a cyring fit and tugged on his uncles sleeve.

"Jesus Christ...." Bilbo felt sorry for Thorin and sighed loudly.

"Uncle Bilbo I´m hungry. I want ice cream too."

Bilbo shook his head and pointed a finger at Frodo. " No ... we are not finished here yet."  
______________________________________________________________________

Fifteen minutes later, Bilbo and Thorin sat in a noisy cafe. Neither of them had bought anything. 

Thorin was wedged in between Fili and Kili.  
"Uncle Thorin I want another one" 

Thorin rolled his eyes" No Kili, you had enough for today"  
Unimpressed by his words, Kili tried to climb over his uncles lap to steal a piece from Filis plate but Thorin stopped him midway.

He snorted and pulled a big pout "This is not fair. I´m your younger brother.You must share with me"

"Shut up Kili" He stuck his tongue out at his brother.  
" Boys .... please." Thorins nerves were quite frayed.

"Here! You can have mine." Bilbo gave Kili his ice cream bowl. 

"Thank you Mr. Boggins! "He happily gobbled up the semi-melted ice cream.  
Thorin took a deep breath and shook his head. 

Bilbo pulled a strand of hair from Frodos face. "Do you like your ice cream?"  
"Yes" He giggled and licked over his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) :) 
> 
> I have a tumblr account 
> 
> http://iriarty.tumblr.com/


End file.
